Lean On Me
by Selyne Nightshade
Summary: Everyone's got problems, but sometimes people don't have anyone to lean on. Rated T to be on the safe side for violence and child abuse. Warning I may need to change rating in the future. You've been warned! GirlHarry!/Draco/Severus NOT ROMANCE!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_**Learned to Heal and be Healed**_

Smiling I watch my brother talking to my friends like he'd been friends with them forever instead of half a year, not even that really. But still…it's good to see him smiling and laughing. That's something I'd never thought I'd see again. Shaking my head I walk around the house thinking things have changed so much. The boy I'd once hated and despised was now my big brother, though I'd never admit the 'big' part to Draco. And now I had a dad. That was one thing I never ever dreamed I'd have, never mind that said father was one Severus Snape. Laughing I continue walking until I reach my room. 'My room', I never thought I'd be able to say that either, yet here I am. Sighing I go to the window and look down at all the people.

Knock, knock!

Severus is standing in my door way. "Why aren't you down there with your friends?"

I shrug. "I just wanted to think, it's easier when I'm not surrounded by ministers or reporters."

Severus nodded and moved to stand beside me. "I'm proud of you, you know. This is all because of you…everything."

I smirk, it's not often Severus voices such things, "Thanks, Severus." Sighing I lean against my father and think back to the day this all started, the day that made this whole thing possible.


	2. Saving Draco Malfoy

_**Chapter One**_

_**Saving Draco Malfoy**_

Harry sighed as she continued walking down the road towards nowhere. That's all she'd been doing for the past week and a half. Walking…to nowhere.

You see Harry had come to an agreement with her aunt; she'd leave and keep her mouth shut about her abusive pig of a husband if Petunia kept her mouth shut about her being gone. After a lot of threatening, from both sides, Harry had finally been allowed to leave with some peace of mind. _'Peace of mind my arse,'_ Harry shook her head and continued on.

"_If I had words to make a day for you; I'd sing you a morning golden and true. I would make this day last for all time, then fill the night deep in moonshine_." Singing quietly to herself Harry tried to ignore the gnawing hunger in her stomach. Suddenly she smirked, Harry began running to music only she could hear and laughed loudly…defiantly. She was free! Hungry, but free!

"IF I HAD WORDS TO MAKE A DAY FOR YOU; I'D GIVE YOU A MORNING GOLDEN AND TRUE!"

Hedwig hooted and landed in a tree nearby, her stare seemed to be saying 'Be quiet!'

"Sorry Hedwig, I'm just very happy. I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

Hedwig remained silent.

"Ok, ok, I'll keep quiet." Smiling Harry glanced up at the sky. Clouds were coming in and it looked like a storm was coming, "Brilliant, just bloody brilliant."

Snap!

Harry spun around, wand at the ready and aimed directly at the bushes, "Who's there?"

No answer.

"Hedwig,"

Hedwig hooted and flew into the woods to investigate. Harry slowly followed behind.

The sight before her was unexpected.

"Bloody hell," Harry ran towards an unconscious Draco Malfoy. "Hedwig I need you to scan the area for me, ok girl?"

"Hoot," Hedwig took off into the air.

"Malfoy, Malfoy can you hear me?" Harry gently turned him over onto his back and nearly gasped. His faced was covered in bruises, and his lip was split, also he had a pretty good shiner. "Come on Malfoy, wake up."

Malfoy remained unmoving.

"Shit," quickly she grabbed her bag and pulled out a vial of healing potion. "Don't you go dying on me, Ferret," Harry poured the potion down his throat and held him up so he wouldn't choke.

Hedwig returned and hooted quietly. The area was secure; no danger had followed Malfoy or had stuck around.

"Well, that's one thing off my plate." Harry sighed and leaned against a tree. "But that was the last of my healing potion."

Hedwig looked at Harry with worry in her eyes.

"I'll survive Hedwig, it's just bruises now…mostly. Anyway it's him that I'm worried about," Harry nodded towards Malfoy.

Hedwig hooted softly.

"Thanks girl, I love you too." Harry reached out and gently stroked Hedwig's feathers in an attempt to soothe her familiar.

Sighing Harry sat down cross-legged and watched Malfoy as he slept. Hopefully he wasn't hurt worse than what she thought. She may not have liked the Slytherin boy but she didn't want him hurt or dead. _'I wonder what happened to him?'_ was Harry last thought before she fell asleep.

HPHP**************

Harry awoke when she felt a pair of eyes fall upon her. Without opening hers she spoke calmly, "How are you feeling, Malfoy?"

"Where am I? And why are _you_ here Potter?" Draco demanded. Or tried to anyway, seeing as his voice was still as weak as his body was.

"We're somewhere near North Shire, the forest I believe is called Blackwood, but I may be wrong." Harry finally opened her eyes and looked directly at Malfoy. "As to why _I'm_ here, that's none of your business. I could ask you the same question though."

Draco opened his mouth to snarl something when Harry interrupted.

"But I'm guessing you don't want to tell me so I won't ask." Harry stood and moved over to her knapsack. "I gave you the last of my healing potion so you'll have to make do with these."

Draco watched with suspicious eyes as Harry pulled out a flask of water, a small bowl, and a root.

"What is that?"

Harry smirked as she pulled out a knife and began juicing the root and cutting it into smaller pieces. "It's called Arnica; it helps with bruises, sprains, and strains. It also has anti-inflammatory effect." She mixed water into the bowl with the root and handed it over to Draco.

"I'm not drinking that," Draco spat.

"If I'd wanted to kill you Malfoy I would have done it hours ago." Harry took a sip of the potion and then handed it back to Draco. "I promise it will help you. It'll taste nasty though so don't say I didn't warn you."

Draco eyed Harry suspiciously before slowly accepting the bowl. He sniffed it and made a face that made Harry smirk. "Hurry up, cause once you're done with that I have two more for you."

"What are you my healer," Draco snapped.

"For the time being," Harry grabbed another plant.

"What's that?"

"It's Meadowsweet; it'll help with the pain."

"I'm not in any pain!"

Harry glared, "Then stand up."

Draco didn't move.

"That's what I thought, now shut up and drink that so I can make you a pain reliever."

Draco sighed before gulping the Arnica down in one go. "Bloody hell that's disgusting!"

"I did warn you," Harry took the bowl back and cleaned it before making the second potion.

"How'd you learn how to do this?" Draco asked suddenly.

"I've been in my own fair share of fights. My relatives weren't going to take me to the doctor so I had to find my own way to heal myself. When I was seven I learned all I could about herbs and remedies. Also I have a friend who's into Wicca. She showed me how to brew a few things." Harry handed the bowl over to Draco. "So how'd you end up this way?"

"None of your bloody business," Draco spat before drinking the pain reliever.

Harry shrugged and took the bowl back. "Ok, last one."

"Is that Garlic?"

"Yep, helps stop infection." Harry handed the garlic and the bowl to him, "Bottoms up."

Draco threw Harry a glare before downing the last potion.

"I'll stay the night in case you need anything, but tomorrow you're on your own." Harry packed up her things before pulling out an oversized sweatshirt and a worn out blanket. "Here," she tossed him the blanket. "You'll need this more than me," While Harry was pulling the sweatshirt on Draco spoke.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Call me crazy and I won't deny it." Harry lay down and stared up into the night sky. The stars were beautiful.

"I'm serious Potter, why are you helping me. You know what my father is."

"Your point," Harry sighed.

"I don't understand you Potter!"

"Good, now go to sleep." Harry turned over and went silent.

Draco stared at Harry's back for what felt like eternity before letting out a quiet sob.

Harry spun around, concerned despite herself. "Are you alright? Are you in any pain?" She moved over closer so she could see him better when Draco suddenly grabbed her and held on for dear life…sobbing.

"He…he…he killed her! He killed her!"

Harry froze, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Slowly she brought her arms around Draco and squeezed gently. "It's alright Draco, you're safe. You're safe."

"No, no, no! He killed her! VOLDEMORT KILLED MY MOTHER!"

Harry's heart stopped, she knew the pain that Draco was feeling. She may have only been a baby when Voldemort had killed Lily and James Potter. But she still felt the loss deeply. "I'm so sorry Draco. I know it doesn't help or mean much, but I am."

Draco just continued to cry.

Harry squeezed Draco gently once again and whispered soothing nothings. Right now she didn't care that up until now they had been enemies. She didn't care that Draco was the son of a Death Eater. She didn't care about any of it. All that mattered was that Draco, deep down, was just like her. Hurt and alone; and she was determined to help him.

For what could have been hours or mere minutes Harry just held Draco as he cried. Finally the Slytherin boy pulled away and looked off into the night; lost in his thoughts.

Feeling awkward Harry pulled out a handkerchief and handed it over to Draco. "It's alright to cry you know, it means you loved your mother…and you still do." Harry stood and went over to her spot.

"I'm a disgrace to my family. I'm weak."

Harry snorted, "Because you cried? No. A wise man once said, '_To weep is to make less the depth of grief. _'" Harry pulled out a bottle and stared at it for a moment before passing it over to him. "You can only have one sip."

Draco turned his empty gaze to her and took the bottle.

"Aren't you going to ask me what it is?"

"It's not poison."

"Not in the literal sense, no," Harry sat down. "It's whiskey."

"Why do you have whiskey?" Draco asked.

"To numb the pain and help me sleep." Harry answered honestly.

Draco snorted, "What pain could you possibly be in?"

"Maybe I'll tell you someday. Anyway, take a sip and give it back. I don't want you getting drunk."

Draco sighed and took a sip before handing the bottle back to Harry.

Once the bottle was put away Harry leaned back against the tree.

"Ask."

"Ask what?"

"Ask me why the Dark Lord killed my mother."

"Do you honestly want me too? I would have thought you wouldn't want to tell me of all people."

Draco laughed humorlessly. "Just ask me, Potter."

"Fine, why did Voldemort kill your mother?"

"Because she didn't want me to join the Death Eaters," Draco said shakily. "And she said as much to the Dark Lord himself. He…he didn't take it too well." Draco laughed weakly to himself before adding, "Nor did my father for that matter."

Harry remained silent for a moment before saying quietly. "She loved you…you realize that don't you?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Potter?" Draco demanded.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I said Narcissa Malfoy, you're mother, loved you Draco Malfoy. She loved you so much that she openly defied Lord Voldemort to protect you. Do you honestly not see how evil Voldemort is? He kills and tortures people Draco! Even his own followers! The people who are loyal to him," Harry stood and glared at him. "Your mother did a brave and noble thing by standing up for you, Draco. You should be crying for her." Harry looked away and felt tears well up inside her but she forced them away.

"She…she made my father hate me."

Harry glared, "Do you have any idea how lucky you are to have a mother who would protect you like that? Who loved you so much she was willing to be tortured or die for you? If you're father isn't willing to do the same Draco you're better off without him." Harry turned away and wrapped her arms around herself protectively

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Draco's voice was weak.

"Then make me understand," Harry turned back to face Draco.

Draco seemed to be struggling with something.

"Draco, I swear to you anything you tell me I'll keep to myself." Harry looked him directly in the eye as she said this.

Draco eyed her…sizing her up.

"Alright, my…my father…After the Dark Lord killed my mother; Father took me home and started ranting and cursing my mother. Saying how she was a disgrace to the family, she wasn't worthy to be a pureblood…" Draco gulped. "I…I was angry; angry at Father for not saving Mother. He didn't even try to defend her and not even an hour after her death he goes and dishonors her name. I yelled at him."

Harry imagined that Lucius didn't take that well.

"He hit me with his hand the first time." Draco's voice was nothing more than a whisper. "Then…then he used his cane. It hurt so badly!"

"I know," and she did. Vernon had loved to use a cane or baseball bat on her.

Draco looked at Harry confused.

"Come on Draco, use your head."

"You mean that,"

"Yeah," Harry looked away blushing slightly.

Draco remained silent. "I guess you can guess the rest then, huh?"

"Probably," Harry glanced over at Draco. "It helps me to just joke around about them…the marks I mean."

"How on earth do you joke around about them?"

"It's hard the first couple of times."

"You're crazy Potter."

Harry smirked, "I've never claimed otherwise, Malfoy." Tilting her head she added. "Nice shiner by the way. I'd call it a level three. Anyone bugs you about it just tell them you got into a gang fight."

Draco, surprisingly, laughed.

"You know what, you're something else Potter."

"Let me know when you can come up with a name for that 'something else'." Harry yawned. "Did you still want to talk?"

"Not really. I'm surprised I said as much as I did."

"That makes two of us."

"Hoot," Hedwig glared down at the two of them.

"And that's my cue to shut up and sleep." Harry curled up onto the ground and made herself comfortable.

"Hey…Potter," Draco whispered.

"What?"

"I…I just wanted to say…Thanks."

Harry smirked before saying, "Don't mention it."

The Slytherin and the Gryffindor went silent and allowed sleep to fall upon them. While the young teens slept Hedwig looked on and watched over them. Keeping an eye out for any danger.

_**AN: MAJOR NOTE DO NOT TRY THE HERBS I USED IN THE STORY! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF USED IN REAL LIFE! So please do not use them. **_

_**The quote is from William Shakespeare, **__**King Henry the Sixth. Please review! I'd love to know what you all think of this idea and think I should improve on. Please and Thank You!**_

_**Sel **_


	3. Some Secrets Revealed: Part One

_**Some Secrets Revealed:**_

Harry slowly opened her eyes and saw that the sun was up in the sky. Hedwig hooted her usual greeting before continuing to eat her latest catch.

Draco was still asleep.

"Hopefully he'll feel better when he wakes up." Sighing Harry went to her bag and rummaged through it looking for food.

"Damn it!" she cursed.

"What's wrong?"

Harry turned and saw that Draco was actually awake.

"I'm low on food…and water."

"What do you have left?" Draco gingerly sat up, still sore from the day before.

"A granola bar, half a chocolate bar, an apple, and a pear," she pulled out the food and held out the fruit to him. "Pick one."

"You're going to share your food with me?" Draco looked confused.

"Duh, I'm not a total bitch Malfoy." Harry smirked to let him know she was only teasing. "You can have the granola bar and chocolate too."

Draco took the pear slowly, as though he expected Harry to change her mind.

She didn't.

"How much water do you have left?"

"None," Harry had hoped he wouldn't ask that.

"Why?"

"I needed it last night for your potions." Harry looked up at Hedwig. "You see any rivers nearby girl?"

Hedwig hooted once and bowed her head in 'yes'.

"I'll refill the canteens and flask while you eat, ok?" Harry stood.

Draco looked worried.

"I promise I'll be right back. And I'll have water." Without another word Harry left leaving Draco alone. At first she felt bad about it but she quickly pushed the feeling away. He needed to be used to being on his own. She wasn't going to drag his arse along with her so he'd need to be used to being alone.

_'You could take him with you though'_ a voice pointed out.

"But I have no idea where I'm going!" Harry snapped irritated.

_'So? That's never stopped you before. Would you have left Thorn behind? Or Ron and Hermione,' _the voice asked.

Harry sighed as she knelt down beside the river, "No, I wouldn't have left any of them." She glanced up at Hedwig who was watching her with wide knowing eyes. "What do you think girl? Should we add Draco to the group?"

Hedwig didn't say anything, though her eyes seemed to say, _I know you'll do the right thing._

Shaking her head Harry sighed again. She knew what she was going to do. Draco Malfoy was officially coming along for the ride.

Silently she filled up her canteen, two water bottles, and flask. She didn't know when she'd find good drinking water again so she wanted to take as much as she could. As she returned to the campsite her blood ran cold.

Draco was sitting up, leaning against a tree, reading from a small leather bound book.

Harry's Journal!

"Drop it!"

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Harry snatched the book away and stuffed it back into her bag.

"I was bored," Draco tried to justify his actions.

Like bloody hell, that was not going to fly!

"I ought to leave you here by yourself." Harry snapped while packing her stuff.

Draco paled.

Harry watched Draco through the corner of her eye and slowly calmed herself down. She really needed to calm down before she said something she'd regret. "Rule one; don't touch my stuff unless I say you can." Harry swung the bag onto her shoulder and glared at the Slytherin boy.

"You're still letting me come with you?"

"Don't screw this up Malfoy. I swear to God I'll leave your arse behind if you push me hard enough." Harry sighed and slowly handed Draco a water bottle. "Do you feel up to walking? I want to try and reach the next town as soon as possible."

"Where is the next town," Draco asked as he sipped his water.

"About twenty miles I think," Harry ignored the look Draco was giving her.

"Twenty miles," Draco blanched. "Tell me you're joking."

"No, I'm not." Harry looked up and nodded to Hedwig, "Lead the way girl."

Hedwig hooted once before taking off into the air.

"You coming or not," Harry waited for Draco to answer.

"Oh, alright, I'm coming." Draco stood and flinched slightly from the soreness he felt but he nodded that he was ok.

"Let's go then." Without another word Harry followed Hedwig with Draco trailing silently behind.

For the first few hours the three traveled in silence. Every now and then a car would pass by but otherwise the road was deserted. _'Hopefully I'll be able to get some food in town," _Harry thought to herself as she mentally did the math in her head to figure out how much money she had left over. It wasn't much but it'd feed them for a few days if she was careful.

"Potter," Draco began.

"You'd better not start complaining Malfoy," Harry said calmly.

Draco glared, "I wasn't going to."

"Good."

Draco remained silent.

Harry pulled out her flask and took a small sip.

"I was going to say thank you, and…I'm sorry I went through your stuff. And read you're journal." Draco blushed slightly as he said the last part.

"What exactly did you read?" Harry asked quietly.

"Not much," Draco admitted.

"What did you read, Draco?" Harry noticed that the use of Draco's name not only made him blush more but actually got his attention as well.

"Just some songs," Draco smirked slightly. "Did you make them up?"

"Everything in there is mine, yes." Harry admitted. It was her turn to blush now. Not even Ron and Hermione knew about her passion for writing music.

"I was reading through one labeled mean."

"It's not finished."

"It's still good…" Draco hesitated. "Who's it about, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Snape, my family," Harry admitted, "Anyone who's ever been a bully to me really."

"Can you sing?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Kind of, maybe, I don't know." Harry blushed and adjusted her bag.

Draco smirked, "Go ahead. Sing."

"No way," Harry laughed and shook her head.

"Come on, who's going to hear? We're in the middle of nowhere." Draco pressed while smiling slightly.

"Um, you," Harry shook her head. "I can't believe we're having this discussion. I thought you hated me."

Draco's face went blank.

Harry mentally kicked herself.

"I used to, if I'm honest with myself," Draco admitted after a few moments.

"Why?"

"Oh give me a break Potter. Why do you think? You're famous, have loyal friends, parents who were willing to die for you, all the teachers, except Snape, adore you. Need I go on?"

"That's it?" Harry snorted. "Draco, in case you haven't noticed I _hate_ being famous. It's nothing but a nuisance. My friends are loyal because I'm loyal to them and they're good people. My parents…yeah my parents loved me enough to die for me but I still miss them deeply and there's not a day that goes by I don't wish they were alive." Harry stopped, "I'm sorry that you hate me. I don't know what else to say though." She locked eyes with Draco for a moment before moving on.

Draco stayed where he was.

"I don't hate you…"

Harry froze and stared at Draco.

"I'm…I'm sorry I didn't…" Draco remained silent.

"I don't hate you either Malfoy. You're a pain in the arse sure," Harry smirked. "But I don't hate you. I don't think I'm capable of hating anyone."

"Even the Dark Lord," Draco looked unconvinced.

"I feel pity for him, and I…" Harry didn't know how you word this. Slowly she started again, "I feel sorry for Tom Riddle, the little orphan boy who would become Lord Voldemort. Voldemort I feel nothing but disgust for and wish for him to face true justice and to pay for the pain he's caused."

Draco eyed Harry strangely. It made her nervous.

"You're something else Potter."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, you said that last night. Let me know when you know what I am." Turning away she continued to walk.

"So," Draco jogged to catch up with her. "What else do you do? Besides write songs?"

Harry sighed, "I also play music."

"With instruments," Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry pulled out a harmonica and showed it to Draco. "This was my dad's. Remus gave it to me during third year. It took me two months but I finally mastered it." Almost reluctantly Harry passed over her beloved instrument to Draco.

It was old and worn but it still had a certain shine to it. It looked used yes, but it also looked loved. It was silver with ebony colored wood around it. And inscribed on the back were the initials _JGP_, James Godric Potter.

"Could you play something?" Draco asked.

Harry hesitated, "Sure. Just don't tell anyone ok?"

Draco nodded.

"Do you know the song 'You are my sunshine?"

"No."

"Well maybe later I'll teach you the words." Harry placed the harmonica to her mouth and took a deep calming breath. Then she soared,

Draco's eyes widened as he listened to Harry play. Even as she played they continued to walk down the old worn road. Hedwig even came down to listen. Gently she landed upon Harry's shoulder and listened to the song.

Harry closed her eyes and let the music flow through her. To her, music was as natural as breathing, and as freeing as flying.

Finally the song came to an end and she opened her eyes.

"That was bloody brilliant."

"Thanks," Harry blushed.

"You really like music don't you?" Draco asked after a while.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Then why don't you join the band or chorus?"

Harry sighed, "Because…I never have the time. And…I don't know."

Draco remained silent; he knew there was more to the story.

Harry sighed, "Come on. I'm starved and I'm guessing you need a break too." Harry moved over into the grass and sat down. Draco sat down beside her and watched as she pulled out a switchblade and began carving the apple.

"You should eat that," Draco said when she handed him a piece. "You didn't eat this morning."

"I'm used to going without food and still being active. You on the other hand aren't and are still recovering. Eat it," she shoved it at him before cutting another slice for herself.

Draco slowly chewed his piece as he watched her, trying to figure her out. Potter was genuinely a kind and caring person. How had he missed this?

"I didn't join the chorus or band because I'm not supposed to be doing music." Harry began, "When I was in grade school, my teacher would randomly choose a student to sing any song they wanted that morning. One day she picked me…and I sang." Harry looked off into the distance. "She liked it, said that I had a strong and…beautiful voice. She wrote a note even to my relatives telling them they should have me go see a professional trainer to train my voice. They…they didn't like that." Harry closed her eyes as she remembered that day.

"Potter," Draco didn't know what to say.

"I never sang for anyone again. Yeah I write music sometimes, yeah I play the harmonica, but…I can't sing. Not again." Harry opened her eyes and stared at Draco.

"What," Draco cut himself off. He had no right to ask.

Harry sensed his problem and smiled slightly in thanks. "Here," she handed him another piece.

Draco accepted it, "So…do you do this often? Walk aimlessly during the summer?"

Harry chuckled, "Nope, this is the first time. I'd decided I'd had enough and just packed up my stuff and left. I sent my things for school to Ron's and told him it was just to be on the safe side."

Draco blinked, "You mean no one knows you're gone?"

"And it'd better stay that way Draco," Harry said firmly.

Draco raised his hands up in surrender, "I won't say anything. Though I do think you're being very stupid and acting like a typical Gryffindor."

Harry rolled her eyes and ate another piece of apple.

"You keep calling me Draco," Draco pointed out.

"That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes," Draco said tiredly.

"Does it bother you?"

Draco thought over his reply, "No." was his final answer.

"Good," Harry snapped her knife back and gave Draco the last piece of apple before getting up. "Come on lazy bones, I think we're almost there."

"Who you calling lazy Potter," Draco smirked.

"Only the blond ferret in front of me," Harry laughed and took off down the road.

"Cheat!" Draco ran after her.

"Only because I did it first," Harry shouted back. "If you'd been the one with the head start you'd have just said you were faster!"

Draco just cursed and ran after her, laughing despite himself.

_A few hours/miles later *****_

"Draco, I can see the town!" Harry came to a stop to wait for Draco.

"Good," Draco panted. "Because I'm beat," Draco plopped himself down onto the ground in a very unMalfoy manner.

"Can't be more than a mile away," Harry squinted. "And good thing too, looks like a storm is coming."

Draco looked up and saw she was right. Large black clouds were closing in fast! "Bloody great," cursing he got back onto his feet.

"Come on," Harry led the way and whistled for Hedwig.

The snowy owl landed lightly upon her familiar's shoulder.

"Where are we anyway?" Draco asked.

"I don't know we'll find out later. Right now I just want to find a safe place to rest. I don't have enough money for us to rent a room."

"So where do you expect us to rest?" Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Don't look at me that way; we're not on vacation you know." Harry snapped.

Draco blushed and looked away.

Harry noticed several old mills and barns around, they'd be able to find shelter there hopefully. As for food…"I don't see any stands or stores for small goods. We may need to look around later on, Draco."

"Why later?"

Suddenly it began to downpour.

Harry sighed, "That's why, Draco." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over towards an abandoned mill. It was dark and humid but at least it was dry. '_For the most part anyway_' Harry thought.

"This is your brilliant plan?"

"Do you have a better one?" Harry snapped. She didn't like Draco questioning her with that sneer on his face. She was doing the best she could with what she had to work with. And it seemed like Draco was easily forgetting that he didn't have to stay.

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry alright? I'm just not used to living like this."

Harry snorted.

"What?"

"I've been living like this for about two weeks now, Draco. And I've lived similarly to this my whole life."

Draco looked away.

Harry knew she'd hit a sore spot with him. He was used to being pampered and treated like a prince where Harry was used to being the slave.

"We should rest, I don't know how long this storm will last and we may not even be able to stay here long."

"Why wouldn't we be able to stay here? It's abandoned."

"A gang could use this place for shelter too Draco. We're not the only one's looking for a safe place to rest." Harry lay down and pulled out her knife to keep it handy.

"Do you really think you'll need that?"

"I don't know, I had to use it once before." Harry ignored the look of shock on Draco's face. "Go to sleep Draco."

She then closed her eyes to rest.

HPHP********

About an hour later what Harry had feared most came to pass. She awoke to the sound of Draco crying out and boys laughing. Swiftly she got to her feet and pulled out her knife.

"Hey look guys, kitty's got claws!" the leader joked.

Harry glared and took in the situation. Draco was pinned up against the wall by a short fat boy; two other boys blocked the exit and stood behind her, while the leader stood in front of her. "Let him go, now."

The leader laughed, "I think not. You're on our turf bitch."

Harry's face remained neutral, "by the rules of the Game lone travelers are allowed to pass through other people's territory as long as they don't belong to another gang."

The leader glared, "You know the Game."

"I know the Laws. You're breaking three of them right now." Harry's eyes narrowed, "Let him go."

The leader glared.

"Come on Jack, she knows the Laws." The boy pinning Draco said quietly.

"Shut up Stew," the leader, Jack, snarled.

Harry remained silent.

"You a loner," Jack asked darkly.

"I belong to no one." Harry answered.

"Yet you carry Thorn's knife," Jack smirked.

"Thorn is a friend; I don't belong to her gang." Harry glared, "Anymore than I belong to Fang's."

The boys flinched; "You know Fang?" one of the boys asked weakly from behind.

Harry nodded and pulled out a handkerchief, it was black with a white wolf's head on it and a fang going through a crescent moon. It was Fang's mark.

"Come on Jack, she knows Thorn _and_ Fang. Let the kid go." One of the boys from behind said hurriedly.

"Shut. Up," Jack shouted. He pulled out a knife and smirked. "Who's the kid?"

"A friend, he doesn't know the Laws or the Game. He's a civilian and therefore you can't touch him." Harry took a step forward.

"Yet he travels with you."

"I don't have to explain myself, by our laws you must let us go…unharmed. Let him go and we'll leave now. Also," Harry locked eyes with Jack. "I won't tell Fang or Thorn."

"You threatening me, bitch?"

"Not at all," Harry's voice was cold.

"Harry," Draco looked genuinely afraid. He couldn't reach his wand so he was completely at their mercy.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Jack smirked darkly. "I've heard about you. You're that bitch that took out Delansey."

Harry glared, "So you know I can take you in a fight."

"I know I'm going to enjoy kicking every square inch of your arse." Jack charged her then.

Harry spun away, narrowly missing Jack's blade. Quickly she kicked out and sent him tumbling towards the other two boys. Using this time she charged towards the boy pinning Draco. Afraid of Harry he let Draco go and ran off.

"Get out of here and keep your wand at the ready. But don't use it unless you absolutely have too." Harry shoved Draco away and turned to meet Jack's attack.

"Ow!" Harry fell to the ground and rolled away. Once back onto her feet she saw what Jack had done. He'd cut her arm from her shoulder to her elbow. Blood pooled out of her wound and dripped onto the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Jack raced towards her again.

Harry glared and watched as he approached…then she kicked up and socked him right in the face with her foot. Jack flew backwards and fell with a thud. He was out cold.

Harry glared and turned just in time to watch the other two kids run away.

"That was bloody amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Draco said as he approached her.

Harry's eyes widened, "Draco, look out!"

Draco paled and fell to the ground. A girl a little younger than Harry stood there glaring at her with a bloodied knife in her hand. Harry raced over to Draco and sighed with relief; he'd be ok. The kid had barely skimmed him though she did draw blood. Looking up she saw the girl running away dragging Jack along with her.

"She stabbed me," Draco gasped.

"Relax wimp, she barely skimmed you." Harry pulled Draco up and sighed, "You do need to have that looked at, though."

"What about you?" he pointed to her arm.

"I'll live." Harry pulled Draco's arm around her shoulder to help him walk. His wound was on his side so it made it difficult to move.

It was still raining but Harry ignored it…and Draco's whining, as she tried to find someone who could help them.

"Harry! We're in Spinners End!" Draco pointed to a sign.

"Yeah so," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"So," Draco rolled his eyes. "My Godfather lives here. He can help us! I know he will."

"I don't know Draco. What if he tells you're dad you're here? Or that I'm here for that matter?"

"He won't I swear on my magic."

Harry sighed, she didn't have a choice.

"Where does he live?"

"Just go strait; I know which house is his."

Slowly the two walked through the rain and cold. Harry prayed silently over and over that she was doing the right thing.

"This one," Draco pointed.

"This is the shittiest one on the street, Draco."

"Don't say that to him," was all Draco said.

Harry hesitated about knocking.

"Harry,"

Harry looked Draco in the eye, "Yeah?"

"It'll be ok. I promise," Draco coughed. The cold was beginning to get to him. "I owe you my life…three times now."

"What are you talking about?"

"You saved me last night and healed me, you let me travel with you, and just now you fought a gang to save me." Draco pointed out.

"And look how well that worked out," Harry eyed his wound.

"Hey, you're a Gryffindor. I expect you to screw up every now and then." Draco joked.

Harry just laughed and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You've been calling me Harry."

"You've been calling me Draco."

Harry just smiled.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"Draco? Potter? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" a dark silky voice demanded.

Harry blinked as she stared up into the enraged and very confused face of Professor Severus Snape.

**_Author's Note:_**_ DUN, DUN, DUN! Here is our favorite Potions Master! LOL! Please please please leave me a review. I'd really like to know what you all think of this. Please and Thank You! :)_

_Sel_


End file.
